You Are Not Alone in This
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: For SoKai Day. Post-KH3D. All is as it should be when Sora, Riku, and Kairi decide to put the weight of the worlds on hold for one night and play Trouble. However, when Riku opts to cheat and let Kairi win, Kairi begins to fear she'll never be able to stand on her own. Filled with sadness at her own shortcomings, Sora and Riku reassure Kairi of her place on their game board.


******Author's Note: Somewhat of a companion piece to "Punching in a Dream." Also, I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes in this. If you see anything too bad, be sure to let me know. Though I've looked this over a few times, I haven't had as much time to edit this as I usually would (because I've made _so_ many SoKai Day projects). I'll, hopefully, look this over more in depth in the future, but until then, I hope you enjoy, SoKai fans! And a happy SoKai day to all!**

**You Are Not Alone in This**

Kairi woke up in Yen Sid's tower without too much of a show. Peeking an eye open slightly, she hoped and prayed that Riku having gone to get her… Well, that it wasn't a dream. Getting to her feet as slowly as she was able (and all the while remembering when she'd woken up to Hayner, Pence, and Olette), Kairi cocked her head to the side curiously when she noted that Sora and Riku… were playing Trouble?

"Stop lying, Sora! Either you can't count or you're a cheat. The die said to move six spaces. That was seven!"

"Will you pipe down, Riku? We're going to wake Kai if we keep it u-"

"Too late for that."

"Kairi!" the two boys spluttered as they turned away from their board game to pay attention to the redheaded youth. If Kairi had to guess, she would have said she probably had a guilty expression on her face. She sure felt that way. She hadn't meant to make it seem like Sora and Riku were inconsiderate fools. On the contrary, she'd meant to announce her presence as soon as possible so she could join in on the game, too.

"You can go back to sleep, Kairi. We won't wake you up again," Sora muttered upon moving his space back one (whilst glaring at Riku), and opting to sit atop the table where they'd just recently had a tea party. Of course, as he would do such a thing, he'd set the entire table off balance; as Sora's side of the table toppled over with his weight, the other side seemed to have no other choice but to whack Riku in the face. Or it would have if Kairi hadn't used Aero magic to stop its movement.

"Kairi, did you jus-" Riku's question trailed off when Kairi gave him a quick wink and moved to sit atop the table with Sora. Maybe with her weight it would balance better? Besides, if they were going to play Trouble, she wanted in on it, too. Shaking his head in amusement, Riku flicked a piece of his bangs out of the way, and then cautiously sat on the opposite side of the table from Sora and Kairi (Sora and Kairi were on the same side, but at different corners).

"I see your training's going well," Riku mused while scooting closer to the game board, but only to knock several of his yellow pieces onto the ground.

"Son of a gun," Sora remarked (although to Kairi he didn't seem disappointed at all). Still snapping his fingers as if he wanted a fair match with Riku, Sora turned to Kairi and shockingly ruffled her locks, while the two left Riku to sort out what he'd just done. "Don't, Kairi," Sora told the Princess of Heart with a smile. At this, Kairi couldn't help, but blush and relish that she needn't have worried. Time would never sever her bond with Sora and Riku; they knew each other too well, and had been through too much. "I know you're going to say you remember where Riku's pieces were perfectly, via that hypnotism thing you watched that one time, but this asshole deserves to have unfair things happen to him every now and then, too."

Though Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, and seemed to all the world that he was joking around, Kairi couldn't help but stiffen and wonder just how deeply wounded Sora might be. Sure he hadn't wanted to be a Master, anyway… Sure he was happy for Riku, but having failed his exam at the hands of Xehanort's ploys had to have been difficult for him.

As an urge filled up Kairi's entire being to ease Sora's pain somehow, she found her hand reaching out to him, but she pulled it back before either boy could really notice. After all, what could she really say? It had been partly her fault things had happened in the first place. Who would have thought… Who would have thought a Young Xehanort would steal her heart in the secret place just to put Sora on a certain path? Why had Sora even come for her, then? Why did he ever? It was all her fault. All her fault!

Averting her eyes so they were downcast (Kairi didn't want to alert the boys to her inner turmoil; they had too much to work out as it was), Kairi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tried desperately not to notice how the flickering candlelight made her boys light up. The Seven Lights. Why did it have to be them? And she was supposed to be one, too, but how could she when she always needed saving? She'd caused so much pain in these boys' lives, and Kairi could scarcely imagine what lay ahead of them. Maybe she didn't want to.

As she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation before, Kairi accidentally cut into Riku's explanation about how he'd learned to memorize locations by associating each one with something different (for that reason, Riku's pieces were perfectly situated again, and the game was back on). Instead, she tried to shake off the hand Sora had put on her of all people—did he suspect where her thoughts had led her?—and whispered, "I really ought to be sleeping with Keyblade training tomorrow and all, but do you mind if I join you guys in this game? I promise I'll keep it down."

At that, Kairi noticed that Sora and Riku's faces were suddenly very close to her as they studied her over. Trying her hardest not to laugh, Kairi smirked when Sora and Riku shared a look, only for Riku to shrug and give in. Sora also laughed slightly, and bonked Kairi on the head before going to fish out green pieces for her. "Somehow, Kairi. Out of the three of us… I don't think it's you who'll be waking up everyone in the tower. And you know, Riku, as your Kairi's Master, shouldn't you be discouraging her tiring herself out before practice tomorrow?"

"Pfft. As if you'd last a second under her puppy-dog-pout, Mr. Man. And besides, I'm not Kairi's Master right now. I'm just her best friend, and it's been too long since we stayed up like this…"

And as Kairi found herself looking out the small windows that separated parts of the tan walls from each other, she couldn't help but think the exact same way. The stars outside were as beautiful as they had ever been. And now… Now that they knew they were actually different worlds didn't mean they were less beautiful, did it? The stars may have lost their innocence in Kairi's eyes, but they hadn't lost their substance. Perhaps the same thing could be said for Sora, Riku, and herself.

Smiling a bit at the promise that thought might have (she didn't want to lose herself in all of the terrible things that had happened), Kairi found herself leaning over the table to get a better look at the Trouble game board. Though her sleeves snagged on the wooden table's nails, she didn't pay too much attention to her silly green sleeves. Still… She did have to smile upon remembering Sora's suggestion that she wear as many clothes as she could. "Each layer of them is a layer of skin that won't be penetrated by a blade," he'd said. And as Kairi found she wasn't getting splinters in her arms, she had to reason he was right.

It was so nice to almost be on par with her boys again. It had seemed the days where she'd tell them what to get for the raft (and where to find the items) were long gone, but maybe she'd found this new surprising way to bond with them? That, at least, was reason enough to grin. Even if she could practically feel the Darkness looming on their doorstep. All too soon, things would come to an end in one way or another, and Kairi could only hope her impromptu Keyblade training in the fairies' chamber would be enough.

"Hey! Riku… Why aren't you putting my pieces on Start?" Kairi demanded much louder than she'd intended. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sora chuckling and mouthing something like, "that's my fiery Kai," but though her reaction did make her feel embarrassed, she tried to ignore it for the moment. As her body froze up, and she could feel her face contorting in anger, she tried her best to behave rationally. Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way, but… But why would he put her somewhere between where he and Sora already were, if he thought she couldn't keep up even during a dumb children's game?

"Huh? What's the problem, Kairi? Sora and I already started, and you said you wanted to play. You had no problem with us letting you win in the past. That was always the way we'd play, right? Either we'd let you win, or Sora and I would go at it so the winner would get your attention."

To his credit, Riku seemed truly confused. He didn't seem like he was insinuating anything, and the way Sora drifted between Kairi and Riku to be the buffer if needed, seemed to hint that he didn't think anything was wrong with what Riku did, either. But did that mean… "But I… Have we always done that? Have I always been so weak? God, I can't even stand up for my own abilities in a dumb game!"

And though she tried not to look, she still saw the look of realization that dawned Sora and Riku's faces before she took off running outside in tears. She was being stupid, she knew. It was just a dumb game… But it was so much more than that. Because if Sora and Riku didn't stop being gentlemanly towards her, they were going to die protecting her. Why couldn't she ever do anything on her own?!

Storming out of the Mysterious Tower, Kairi found herself running towards the "Ghost Train" and hugging it as she sobbed. Without her legs being able to hold her up anymore, it was all too easy for her to fall to the ground. With the bush and train in the way, Kairi reasoned Sora and Riku probably couldn't find her. However, though she wanted to be alone at the moment, it probably wasn't the best idea. They needed to know that she was safe; if she fell, so did the worlds' Light.

Jamming her fists against her closed eyes irritated, Kairi willed herself to get it together and stop making a spectacle of herself. Things were too dangerous for her to be doing this. She needed to get back inside where it was safe. She didn't want to get kidnapped again, and Axel's assistance (though appreciated), wasn't letting her forget how incapable she'd used to be. How incapable she probably still was. How was it that even though she was a Princess of Light, she felt overshadowed by everyone else?

"Kairi, where are you?!" Though it was clearly Sora's loud voice waking the entire vicinity, when Kairi heard a particular whooshing noise (and a fair amount of Light pulled away from the area), she reasoned it must have been Riku that had summoned his Keyblade. Though she could feel the Light within it, it was nothing compared to what she normally felt when Sora summoned his Blade.

It was strange. Strange to think that she made up all the Light in the worlds. Though she'd been able to sense stuff—and feel it before—it was hard to wrap her head around the fact that this world's very existence and beauty came from her. Yes. The worlds needed her help to shine, so she needed to act less like a child and more like the protector she was meant to be.

Stepping out of the space between the shrub and the train, Kairi waved half-heartedly towards Sora and Riku. As it was, it seemed as though Sora had summoned his Keyblade, too, and was looking in every direction in a right fit. Biting her lip to fight off her inner anger at herself, Kairi had to wonder just why she had a habit of putting Sora in these situations. Both of her boys, really.

Thankfully, before Sora could begin shouting too much, Riku tapped Sora's shoulder with what appeared to be an amused expression on his face. Then, as Sora slowly turned in Kairi's direction (and took in her presence), Kairi suddenly found she had a certain weight in her hands. It seemed as though Sora had charged over the moment he'd seen her, and was now holding both of her hands. As Kairi looked at her shoes remorsefully, she had a sudden bit of déjà vu. It seemed as though Naminé had encountered a similar scene with Sora, but-

"Kairi, don't run off like that again! It's too scary. Especially given the state of things, and I-"

For a moment, as Kairi tried to gleam just what was in Sora's expression, she was surprised to find that her crush's eyes were alight with no trace of humor for once. In fact, they seemed to be brimming with unshed tears and desperation. As Sora opened his mouth to say more (and then paused), Kairi could see canker sores had made their way into his mouth. And as the odd moment truly took hold of her, Kairi had to wonder if he'd been losing sleep trying to figure out how to phrase best what he was trying to say at the moment.

"We can't bare the thought of ever losing you again, Kai." Riku seemed to finish Sora's thought, as he came up behind Kairi and hugged her shoulders. "Not now. Not after everything. Especially with how... permanent everything could become."

"Riku-" And as Kairi turned towards Riku, and then Sora, to express how much their care meant to her (and how wrong they were to sacrifice themselves for her), Kairi was surprised to find that a blue table, chairs, and a certain party mask had appeared right before her very eyes.

Turning to Sora and leveling a glare on him, Kairi wasn't surprised to find that Sora had used a magic spell to bring Yen Sid's hat to him (which he was currently sporting), but he'd also seemed to use its magic to conjure what she and Riku now saw in front of them. Shoving Sora on the side so he literally fell into his chair, Kairi thought it best to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Sitting down the moment Riku did (and the moment Sora sat more comfortably in the chair Kairi had shoved him in), Kairi folded her hands in her lap and decided it'd be best to talk about what vexed her like a responsible adult. Well, she would after she set Sora straight, of course. "Sora, you goof! I thought Goofy had the monopoly on acting that way! I mean, I didn't even enter the Realm of Sleep, but hearing about what Mickey let happen with that hat, I-"

"Oh come on, Kai!" Sora exclaimed as he, surprisingly, got pretty close to the girl that had beaten him up for the umpteenth time (not that Sora really knew the meaning of personal space or self preservation). Smacking his hands on the table, Sora seemed to want to implore Kairi with the puppy-dog-pout Riku had been wary of earlier. "Kin- Dang, I really need to stop referring to him by his title, What _Mickey's _mistake was..." Sora amended (and when Kairi stuck her tongue out at him, she was met with the unpleasant feeling of accidentally licking Sora's hair; dang his closeness!), 'Well, it only could have been him falling asleep!"

And when Sora crossed his arms over his chest all too innocently, Kairi could only cross her arms over her chest and look at Sora suspiciously. Glancing at Riku on the other end of the table, she noted he had a hand on his chin and probably wanted to say what she was now pondering. "Yeah, but Sora, it was that rogue Dream Eater from Traverse Town that was at fault," Riku corrected upon looking at Sora questioningly.

Huh. Well, that hadn't been what Kairi was going to comment on (though the news of the kids from "Shibuya" fascinated her to no end). Rather, the Princess of Heart had meant to explain that Sora's promise was void, since he was a lazy bum and always falling asleep (ignoring the fact that Kairi was the one who really needed sleep at the moment). Kairi might have gone ahead and told Sora such a thing. After all, it was just joking like the good old times, but something held her back. And that something was the root of all of her problems and everyone else's by connection. It was for this reason that Kairi thought herself a nuisance to Sora's team, and why she was so, so scared.

Running her hands through her hair in her nervousness, and mussing it completely (something Kairi hadn't done since her adoptive father had given her lessons in public speaking), Kairi mumbled what really was bothering her more than anything. As she spoke, she wished her reason for running away had been as noble as Naminé's. "I had meant to say you always fall asleep, Sora, but... How can I tease you for your shortcomings when I myself am nothing but a shortcoming for you two? I can't be what's needed of me, and I've only caused you two trouble from the moment I met you. If it weren't for me, Xehanort would have never gotten to you two!"

And as there was no denying that truth, Kairi was left with no option but to burry her face in her hands and wait for Riku to leave her. Though she knew he was anything but heartless, Riku had grown a resistance to the Darkness, and what was she but someone that had led the Darkness into his life? He was meant to leave her, because... Well, because she wasn't a Light in the least!

And sweet Sora, he'd be the hardest to convince to leave her, but she needed to save him from herself. Perhaps him most of all. He'd nearly just become a vessel for Xehanort because of the pain and Darkness in him, and Kairi had led Sora to all of that. They really ought to have just let her be destroyed by Xehanort. The worlds could be okay without her. The other Princesses of Heart would be fine, but she... She was a Light, but one that was meant to fall into Darkness. Why else would the Keyblade (originally a weapon meant to conquer the Light) have chosen her? Why else would it expect her to destroy things? There had to be some sort of mistake, she wasn't a Princess of Heart! She couldn't be!

"Huh?" Though the sound came unbidden from Kairi's throat, she didn't at first realize why she had gasped. When she felt Sora's arm wrap around her waist, and her head on his shoulder—oh, he must have made her lean on him—she understood.

Rubbing slow circles in Kairi's back, Sora began talking to Kairi in a comforting tone that Kairi could remember her mom—her real one or adopted one, she wasn't sure—use when she'd had a nightmare. At the times Kairi would have a nightmare, her mother would fix Kairi the most soothing hot chocolate in the world. And as a feeling of content and warmness began filling Kairi to the brim (increased by Riku rubbing circles in Sora's hands, as if encouraging him to keep Kairi calm), Kairi felt hope return to her heart, and was once again reestablishing that she was an idiot, but not Darkness. Not Darkness or a waste of space.

"Kairi, I wasn't even conscious when Master Xehanort took me, but I still heard this: he couldn't change things that were destined to happen. He didn't use you, Kairi, because fate is never left to chance. How can you think we'd ever think of you as a burden? Everything Riku and I did in our first journey was to save you, because we love you. Kairi, how can love be wrong? And how can you think anyone is ever meant to be alone in this?" And though Sora still spoke as kindly and meaningfully as he always did, Kairi saw in his eyes, then, something that she never had. Forcefulness. Sora must have wanted Kairi to believe what he was telling her, so he wasn't going to let anything fall by the way side. And if Sora was being this intense (for the first time Kairi could remember), his words had to be true, didn't they? Slowly, an understanding smile appeared on Kairi's face. But more than that, in that smile, was some sort of love.

Picking up the slack from Sora like he always did, Riku continued Sora's statement. "He's right, Kairi. While I keep Sora on his toes, and even step on them a lot, you keep Sora and I on the right path. You especially keep us from killing each other," and as Riku paused here, and looked at Kairi knowingly, the girl found that she had to laugh. "You're the reason we'll never give up on the Light, even if we do stray. So how do you think we could stray from you? You _are_ that Light, Kairi. And now it seems you need us to Light the way for you with the Light _you_ bestowed on us."

And as the truth of the boys' words righted themselves in Kairi's heart, she decided to award Riku with another punch in the arm (she'd given him said hit when they'd thought they'd defeated Xemnas), but more than that, Kairi reached for the reason she'd forgotten; fisting a shirt full or that reason into her hand, Kairi pulled Sora forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

Though she stayed that way long enough to be red for a reason, she pulled away in a decent amount of time, and opted to slam Sora's head onto the table for good measure.

As a giddy feeling rose up in Kairi's chest, she felt very much like she was high on winning a wrestling match or something, but really there had been no other solution. She couldn't let Sora think too much of that kiss, now could she? Still, if the smile she'd seen on him before she abused him meant anything, it seemed as though he had enjoyed it, too.

And on the subject of red, Kairi was soon to note that Sora had summoned one other thing to him. The Trouble board. As it was, one of the red pieces that Sora had been using had seemed to fall into her upturned hand. Looking at it curiously, and truing it this way and that so a rainbow prism got caught in its depths, Kairi was quick to realize the thing looked very much like a teardrop. Smiling now, Kairi had to wonder if it was exactly that.

Could it be a sign? A sign that the only tear (and maybe even blood drop) she'd have to fear would be this thing? Kairi truly hoped it was so. And when her own blood red locks spilled over her shoulder to obscure the game piece, Kairi could only hope that its possible meaning would be gone forever.

Even if it did resemble the Sorry game piece... Kairi couldn't be sorry for wanting to destroy the game piece. Though she knew nothing was her fault anymore, and she could perhaps even be a good ally to her friends, the fact remained that Kairi didn't want to imagine blood and tears from her loved ones anymore. And so, she would hold onto this piece, and the burden would be hers to bear. It seemed as though the little red girl, who had once been the weakest piece in this game of death… Had found her strength.

"It's funny," Sora commented amused at something (while he unintentionally pulled Kairi out of her train of thoughts). "You're so fixated on that game piece, Kai, that I can't help but think you're going to tattoo it under your eyes like Axel's old ones!"

Well, drat. It didn't seem as though she'd hidden Sora's fallen game piece as well as she'd thought. Furthermore, she was quite surprised to see that Sora had a point. It _did_ resemble Axel's former tattoos. Oh, Axel. Now, if only this piece also hinted that she'd be safe from Axel from all times (or rather, those who meant to kidnap her), then she could really rest easy, couldn't she?

But upon noting the nasty red mark that Kairi had funnily, somehow, given Sora (all the while musing over red things), she suddenly didn't think that was fair at all. And then, of course, she had to laugh as the ridiculousness of it all caught up with her. Just a moment ago, she'd been all melancholy and thought herself a hypocrite to chastise Sora. Now... Well, now it was pretty much the same thing, but in a humorous function. Thanks to here dear Sora and Riku, she'd been cleansed, and she would spend every day with her boys to show them just how much their love and acceptance meant to her; how happy she was that they put up with her and her crazy quirks.

After all, Sora had joked that she was crazy many times, and as the night got even crazier (with the three friends sitting atop the beautiful table in the yard), and the three friends began playing Trouble again, Kairi had to muse it had been quite a night. But what a night it had been.

"You're perceptive as always Sora," Riku commented sarcastically, to which Kairi looked at him curiously. Though he had no access to Kairi's mind (though Kairi did question that sometimes), Riku seemed all too aware that Sora hadn't guessed Kairi's thoughts on the game piece correctly at all. As Riku cheekily used magic to turn the game pieces different colors for this new game, (and though Kairi knew Riku just had a habit of changing suits, she had a feeling he knew more about her red epiphany than he was letting on), Sora glared at Riku. Then, thankfully, Riku proved to not know as much as he'd let on. "Don't you know that Kairi's real problem was knowing how you almost fell into Darkness? Xehanort did show you that image of you catching Kai, right? Well, obviously, her thing with red has to do with that vision. Our redhead doesn't want to be used as something to catch you red-handed in the Darkness again, get it?"

And even though Riku wasn't, technically correct, Kairi was in awe, and had to wonder how Riku seemed to know so much about everything. Though her flight into Sora's arms hadn't been her only thought when it came to the color red, there was no denying he'd hit the nail right on the head in more ways than one.

And so it was with her own bit of selfishness (she was a Princess of Heart, but she wasn't perfect), that Kairi turned her own pieces red. Mainly she didn't want Riku to think he had an ability for picking through her brain (really, she needed to keep her friend grounded), but she also had promised herself she'd bare this new burden. As the Seventh Princess of Heart, with the blood red hair, it was only natural; with the nimblest flick of her fingers, Kairi used a bit of magic and made her game pieces red instead.

Sora's reaction to this all was such that Kairi thought she might very well be falling in love with him all over again. Sticking his tongue out, and turning his hat to the side the way a baseball player would their cap, Sora's hair seemed the slightest bit flattened down, but what really got Kairi's attention was when Sora threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "What? But that's ridiculous!"

While there was no denying he was just opting to joke around at the moment, Kairi also knew that Sora was trying to get things as they had been before her mental breakdown. _Bless that boy_, Kairi thought without a trace of insincerity. Riku _had _been right; they hadn't been able to spend enough (completely relaxed) time with each other in the slightest. And though the world really couldn't wait anymore, Kairi thought that the bags under her eyes could be forced to endure.

It was for this reason that she stole the die (deciding fairly who got to go first be damned), and when she rolled a six, she had to smile at the cruel irony of it all. If she'd wanted to, she might have thought about how the six was supposedly the devil's number, but instead, she opted to think on how it had been that number that had started their evening together. And, yes, it was only right that Sora glare at her with injustice the way he had when Riku made him go back one space.

When Kairi patted Sora on the hand reassuringly, his fingers slightly curled around hers, and Kairi had never felt as much love in her heart as she did then. Who knew that being casual could mean so much? Maybe it was because she wasn't normal and never had been, (never again would any of her loved ones be normal, either), but Kairi decided then and there that she didn't need something artificial and forced with Sora. No. She needed a sweetness that her life couldn't afford her anymore.

It would have been... cheap to kiss Sora now. Or to tell him the words she longed to. Or... so much, really. It would be cruel because they'd only be doing it because they thought they'd have no other chance. None of that would speak of hope in the slightest. So there was only one thing, then. When they all came through this (and Kairi had to believe they would), Kairi decided she'd do all of this stuff then: When they had the promise of forever, she would show Sora just what he meant to her.

Otherwise, it would be as limbo-esque as that Reaper's Game that that Joshua had told Sora about. And even with people only going to the realm of Sleep when they died, Kairi was tired with living with her eyes closed.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Sora pondered, as he seemed to be a little more touchy-feely than Kairi (as usual), and unconsciously echoed Kairi's question to Riku all those years ago.

In fact, as Kairi looked at Riku now, she could tell he seemed particularly interested in Kairi's answer. And not just because, at the time, his two friends had been jerks and laughed at his pathetic attempt at flirtation (the memory of those light, earlier times momentarily making Kairi giggle).

Pinching her hand to focus on the matter at hand, Kairi looked at the serious expression in Sora's eyes with a heavy heart. Sora never was serious about anything, so why... Maybe he was just observing the way Kairi was? "But you don't have to change by doing that, Kai. You're not alone in this, so don't think but feel. All we're doing is for the heart, you know. You told me not to change, so now I'm asking you not to chang-"

And before Sora could babble on anymore, Kairi momentarily broke her own rule by giving Sora an Eskimo kiss. She needed to let Sora know the love in her heart when she spoke, so she let her guard down. She even pulled Riku's hand into her own and kissed it. Looking at both boys from underneath her lashes, as a light snow dusted them white, Kairi said the only thing she could have in that moment. "You two are at it again. But I'm picking the name of the raft this time. That should be the only thing that I require thought for."

And as both boys laughed at Kairi's joke, she knew they would be all right. They played their game of Trouble (for which Kairi finally won fair and square), and forgot the trouble of the other worlds. Just for a moment. And none of them had an inkling of feeling alone.

**Author's Note: Meh. I don't really like the ending. Maybe I'll change it later? Regardless, I hope you guys were able to enjoy most of this. Happy SoKai Day, everyone!**


End file.
